


A Harsh Moment

by TheRepublic



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic
Summary: Vaggie Spanks Charlie
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Kudos: 10





	A Harsh Moment

Charlie was bent over the bed as Vaggie brought a spanking stick down on her ass. Charlie sobbing as Vaggie spanked her. 

Vaggie and Charlie had been doing this for a while as Charlie had come to Vaggie to request a spanking. 

Vaggie didnt refuse at all once Charlie requested and treated her girl to a rough swatting. 

Charlie cried super loud as Vaggie treated her love to a sound spanking. 

Charlie cried out as Vaggie swatted her rear with the stick and gripped the pillow she was draped over violently. Charlie let out a loud moan. 

"Oh Charlie" Vaggie sighed spanking her

Charlie continued to cry each time she felt a swat from Vaggie. She was getting driven nuts like this 

Charlie cried loudly getting louder and louder as she moved her hands onto her as shut Vaggie stopped that. 

"Charlie hands to the side" Vaggie warned. Charlie cried loudly shaking her head. 

"Charlie" Vaggie warned. Charlie did as she was told and the spanking continued 

Charlie sobbed heavily as her ass felt like it was on fire. Vaggie concentrated on Charlie's sit spot making Charlie feel the most intensity yet. 

Vaggie kept it up her arm not getting tired in the slightest. She was proud of Charlie for not moving from that spot. 

Charlie kept screaming and crying but Vaggie wasnt worried since it was just the two of them their that day so they werent worried about disturbing anyone. 

Charlie kept herself from trying to reach back as Vaggie kept wanting to hug Charlie. She was planning on doing just that after this was all done. 

Vaggie kept at it as she didng spare Charlie at all or give her any breaks. Charlie's face was tear stained at this point. 

Vaggie could see the sobs wracking Charlie' body and soothingly rubbed her back again. 

"Its almost over my love" Vaggie comforted causing charlie to nod franticly as she blubbered and sobbed 

Vaggie then reached back and gave Charlie the best swat she could and Charlie screamed out saying Vaggie's name. Vaggie set the stick down and hugged Charlie as she put Charlie in her lap

"Its all over now sweetie~ Its done~" Vaggie whispered to the love of her life. Charlie nodded and just sobbed franticly in her arms. 

After Charlie cried for a bit they both snuggled and fell asleep together as Vaggie held her soundly spanked girl


End file.
